


9 ошибок в минете

by ALINRAN



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN





	9 ошибок в минете

Корнелия Хейл искренне любила Питера Кука. Встречаться с таким мужчиной было сложно, все-таки ей едва-едва исполнилось восемнадцать, а Питеру было уже тридцать два. Корнелия отлично понимала, что просто встреч, прогулок в парках, свиданий в кафе и невинных поцелуев ему будет не хватать, а сама Корнелия уже совершеннолетняя. И не известно беспокоили ли эти проблемы Питера, но Корнелия прокручивала эти мысли регулярно. А беспокоило девушку то, что у нее совсем нет опыта, и она очень боялась упасть в грязь лицом. 

Промучившись еще неделю, девушка твердо решила, что ей стоит получить все необходимые знания по теме. Тарани – лучшая подруга Корнелии и младшая сестра Питера, всегда утверждала, что источник знания – это книга. В таких серьезных вопросах, как секс она могла положиться только на проверенные источники информации – глянцевую периодику. 

Сразу же после подготовительных курсов для поступления в колледж Корнелия заскочила за журналами и поспешила домой. Было принято решение начать с «Эри Клэринс». 

Быстро пролистав журнал, девушка остановилась на статье под ярким и емким названием: «9 ошибок в минете». Что такое минет она знала. Как приблизительно его делать – также. А вот деталей и особенностей – нет. Переведя дыхание, Корнелия принялась читать. 

«Две главные ошибки – это локализация…» - твердо гласила статья и Корнелия поняла, что очерк будет серьезным и познавательным. 

«Только головка. Головка очень чувствительна. Но чем дольше стимуляция, тем быстрее она свою чувствительность утрачивает, ощущения притупляются. Ствол тоже чувствителен, особенно в верхней трети. И, хоть нижняя треть не очень-то чувствительна, уделите внимание партнеру и проведите глубокий минет.»

Прочитав первое предостережение Корнелия пришла в ужас – практиковать глубокий минет… как же стыдно то. Она слышала о таком от парней на заднем дворе школы и это ее ужасно пугало, и смущало одновременно. Но воображение, подстрекаемое гормонами и влюбленностью, уже подкинуло девушке образ. Вот Питер, в спальне своей квартиры, совершенно обнаженный сидит на кровати. Его красивая темная кожа эффектно смотрится на белоснежном постельном белье. Голова откинула назад, адамово яблоко сокращается, отражая то как мужчина тяжело сглатывает от возбуждения, от особенных ощущений, даримых ему ею. Твердый пресс его напряжен, и ее рука нежно гладит его. Корнелия сидит в ногах мужчины и мягко облизывает, сначала головку, а потом и член. Ни вкуса, ни запаха кожи не было, но сам процесс дурманил ее. Корнелия вздыхала и сновала погружала член в рот. Все глубже и глубже, искренне наслаждаясь процессом. 

Жаль… это были только мечты. И она решила отложить этот пункт на более позднее время… значительно более позднее время. 

«Ты опять забыла мошонку. А ведь именно здесь расположено множество чувствительных зон. Массируй ее, особенно нижнюю и заднюю часть, касайся шва и увидишь реакцию. Мошонку можно ласкать и руками, и ртом. Важно с осторожностью смачивать ее слюной, потому что влага будет испаряться при соприкосновении с воздухом и мошонка начнет замерзать – а это может основательно испортить ощущения для мужчины» - гласил журнал. 

Корнелия прекрасно понимала о чем речь, и запоминала. А воображение уже рисовало ей, как она мягко проводит пальцем по шву мошонки (вспоминая фото с общеобразовательного сайта по физиологии), а другой рукой мягко сжимает одно из яичек. В волнующим видении Питер стонет и хрипит, возбужденный и распаленный. Этот журнал определенно выматывал всю душу девушке. 

 

Поздно вечером, после всех мероприятий, Корнелия закрылась в своей спальне и вновь принялась читать. 

«3 ошибки способа исполнения минета. Резкость. Считается, что мужчина всегда настроен на секс. Но в реальности это далеко не так. Мужчинам требуется настройка, подготовка, также, как и женщинам. Уважайте его потребность на время. Поэтому не стоит слишком быстро приступать к оральным ласкам или слишком резко заканчивать. Вы можете не допускать семяизвержения на Вас или в Вас, но помните, что контакт физический прерывать нельзя. Излишняя интенсивность. Стараться побыстрее довести мужчину до оргазма – не лучший способ, потому что в этом случае минет получается механический и мало чем отличается от мастурбации рукой. Кроме того, мужчина в этом случае начинает подозревать, что женщине процесс неприятен и она хочет, чтобы он поскорее закончился. Давайте ему понять, что он желанен.» - прочитала Корнелия в журнале и ее воображение вновь понеслось вскачь. Вот она шепчет Питеру как любит его, и аккуратно целует головку члена, заставляя его задержать дыхание. Вот он запускает пальцы в ее волосы, хрипит и смотрит на нее глазами полными обожания и желания. Корнелия счастливо вздохнула. Она знала, что, когда это случится между ними, Питер будет счастлив и доволен. 

«Однообразие. В сексуальном процессе задействована не только наша физиология, но также внимание и фантазия. Если происходит все время одно и то же, чувствительность притупляется, а фантазия бездействует. Результат – отсутствие удовольствия, даже при наличии физиологического удовлетворения.». Девушка прочла и приняла во внимание всю информацию. А дальше четыре ошибки поведения. Корнелия бегло прочла эти факты и радостно осознала, что никогда бы так не поступила. А потом, дочитав до конца наткнулась на дополнительную десятую ошибку:

«В заключение – еще одна, десятая, ошибка. Эта ошибка – считать, что нам все уже известно. Сколько бы ни было прочитано литературы и проведено «тренировок», всегда остаются области непознанного, даже если у нас один и тот же партнер. Ведь время идет, и все мы меняемся. Меняется и психология, и физиология, а в наших отношениях появляются новые нюансы и оттенки» - и этот пункт весьма порадовал Корнелию. Да, они будут с Питером очень долго вместе, и она узнает все оттенки его чувств. 

Закрыв журнал, девушка легла спать, еще не зная, что через неделю случится их первый раз и она совершенно точно ничего не сможет делать, но Питер не расстроится, а только пообещает тренироваться побольше.


End file.
